


[Vid] If I Didn't Have You

by Melina



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melina/pseuds/Melina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>True friendship comes in all shapes and sizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] If I Didn't Have You

High quality download is [here](http://www.triptychvids.com/vids/ifididnthaveyou.zip). If the embed isn't working for you, the streaming version is at [vidders.net](http://vidders.net/video/if-i-didnt-have-you).


End file.
